Frissons entre amis
by EyPi
Summary: Recueil de oneshots très courts censés faire peur ...
1. De marbre

Série: BTVS

Genre: Horror / Angst

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter et faire joujou avec. Pauvres personnages ...

Coucou tout le monde !!

Pour la période d'Hallowen, sur un forum BTVS, a été lancée l'idée de faire des petits oneshots (moins de 800 mots) pour se procurer des "petits frissons entre amis". Voici donc mes productions, assez bizarres je l'admets. (Je mettrais les autres à la cadence d'un par jour le temps de faire les mises en page)

Je suis gentille, je partage mes horreurs lol

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**De marbre**

-

Elle étouffait.

Elle avait mal.

Physiquement.

… mais pas seulement.

Elle étouffait mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du manque d'air qui se faisait sentir, lui brûlant les poumons.

Elle avait mal mais ce n'était pas la douleur de ses doigts meurtris et ensanglantés qui la faisaient le plus souffrir.

Mais tout son être.

Elle saignait de l'intérieur, chaque parcelle de son corps la tiraillant sournoisement, chaque reste de vie lui rappelant que la sienne allait finir.

Elle était en morceaux tout entière.

Pas exclusivement son cœur.

Même si elle croyait que celui-ci s'était propagé au reste, gonflant à l'infini, attendant le meilleur moment pour exploser en un dernier sanglot.

Elle voyait sa vie passer devant ses yeux qui regardaient grand ouvert l'obscurité devant eux. Elle s'acharnait à les garder ouverts espérant voir une lueur salvatrice.

Sentant à chaque seconde qui passait, sa fin arriver un peu plus.

Ses pleurs au début salés n'étaient plus que larmes de sang.

Personne ne la sauverait.

_Pas ses amis_.

-

Elle sait que la mort va arriver alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle s'empêcher de cogner, de gratter les parois de marbre à s'en briser les poings et à s'en arracher les ongles ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas arrêter de hurler à l'aide, criant des noms dont elle sait que les propriétaires ne viendront pas, respirant ainsi à pleine capacité cet air déjà lourd de son tombeau ?

Enterré vivante.

Non …

Emmurée vivante. Dans un sarcophage de pierre.

Avec le bois, sait-on jamais elle aurait pu en ressortir.

Là. Aucune chance.

C'était terminé. Son esprit l'avait compris. Et pourtant ses entrailles se tordaient sourdement devant ce constat.

Elle frappait dans le vide, se râpant inutilement la peau, saignant pour l'éternité dans sa boite.

Ils le savaient.

Ils la connaissaient.

Ses tortionnaires.

-

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, sentant immédiatement la sensation de froid contre ses membres. Et _ressentant_ surtout sa tête lourde comme au lendemain d'une cuite. Pourtant elle n'avait bu qu'un thé avec sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie dont elle percevait à présent le visage penché au dessus d'elle à travers ses yeux encore mi-clos. Puis d'autres visages.

Le reste de l'équipe.

Le reste de ceux qu'elle avait choisi comme amis.

Comme confidents.

Comme famille.

Que des visages fermés et sérieux.

Comme quand l'apocalypse pointait son nez.

- Nous sommes désolés Buffy.

Désolés ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Encore enfermée dans sa tête, elle vivait la scène de l'extérieur.

Regardant avec horreur la lumière disparaître de sa vision, au fur et à mesure qu'était placée la dalle de marbre blanc, froide et sombre.

Sentant son corps se ballotter alors qu'on la descendait.

Entendant la terre la recouvrir peu à peu.

-

Puis plus rien.

-

On la tuait.

ILS la tuaient !!!!

Et ils étaient restés de marbre en la regardant s'éveiller une dernière fois, en la laissant volontairement contempler ses meurtriers.

-

Alors non personne ne la sauverait.

Pas ces personnes qu'elle croyait être ses amis.

Elle leur aurait confié sa vie les yeux fermés et voilà qu'il la prenait.

Comme ça, sans explication.

Pourquoi donc ?

Ils étaient guidés par un être démoniaque ?!? Depuis quand ?

Non, sinon pourquoi s'excuser alors qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur leurs visages. Et un démon l'aurait tué sur le champ, devant une grande assemblée pour exhiber son cadavre.

Pas une lente et longue agonie.

-

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus.

Ses sanglots étaient étouffés.

Elle n'essayait même plus. Laissant la vie la quitter, sans pour autant accepter sa mort.

Mais à quoi bon vivre ou se battre pour vivre quand plus rien ne nous attend dehors ?

Ses mains refusaient de bouger à nouveau et de frapper contre la pierre jadis blanche mais désormais rouge sang. Mais pu lui importait la couleur, tout était noir.

Lourd.

Etouffant.

Noir.

Envahissant.

Obscure.

… Froid.

Les paupières fermées sur de nouvelles larmes invisibles, elle utilisait ses dernières forces dans un murmure inaudible.

- Willow, Alex, Giles, Willow, Alex, Giles…

Une litanie sans fin qui mourrait avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Et qui restera sans réponse.

Du moins dans ce monde.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà !! 688 mots !!! Scrogneugneu j'étais pas loin d'un gros drabble (500 mots)… enfin si quand même ... Mais j'y arriverais un jour, j'y arriverais !!! 

Bon je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien dans le sujet mais bon j'essaye ! Ca vous a plu quand même ?!?

EyPi, fanfikeuse pas très habituée à ce genre d'histoires …


	2. La main gantée

Série: BTVS

Genre: Angst/ Surnaturel / Légende

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter et faire joujou avec. Pauvres personnages ...

-

Merci lily28 pour ton petit commentaire ... et oui c'est pas vraiment de l'horreur j'arriverais jamais à en faire (T.T) mais j'essaye.

* * *

**La main gantée**

_- _

_- Vous avez vraiment une sale tête, mademoiselle !_

-

La jeune femme brune fulminait. Comment cette clocharde puante avait osé lui dire ça ?!? Elle était la déesse de son collège, la fille la plus belle et elle osait lui dire ça ?

Surtout qu'elle lui avait fait peur.

Elle avançait rapidement dans les rues de Sunnydale en rentrant du seul endroit branché de ce petit patelin. Et elle avait déboulé comme ça d'un coup, dénonçant sa « tête de quelqu'un qui attirait le mauvais sort » et l'avertissant de faire attention aux signes …

-

Encore une timbrée …

-

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et s'endormit sans y penser.

Le lendemain, il neigeait.

C'était un joli mercredi de décembre.

Il allait falloir se couvrir en conséquences : écharpe, gants, pull … le tout de façon sophistiquée bien sûr.

Elle prit sa douche et alla se maquiller quand elle remarqua que son auriculaire gauche était engourdi.

…

Sûrement le froid.

Raison de plus pour s'habiller chaudement.

… Pourtant à l'intérieur, il faisait chaud.

Elle finit de se préparer et mit ses bottes.

Un long manteau, les gants dans les poches, elle démarra sa belle voiture et alla à l'école.

Elle allait faire sensation une fois de plus à n'en pas douter.

Elle était seule sur le parking. Heureusement que quelques voitures étaient tout de même stationnées, il ne fallait pas arriver la première.

Il faisait encore nuit. Les journées étaient trop courtes. La lumière artificielle lui allait trop mal au teint.

Elle se retourna pour fermer sa portière quand elle aperçut que maintenant son doigt refusait totalement de bouger.

Essayant vainement de le faire plier à sa volonté, elle jugea qu'il devait réellement faire trop froid. Il valait mieux le réchauffer.

Elle verrouilla sa voiture puis sortit ses gants de sa poche.

_« Les signes sont évidents pour qui sait … »_

Voilà qu'elle entendait des voix dans sa tête maintenant.

…

Main droite, aucun problème.

Main gauche … son petit doigt refusait de se glisser dans la douce chaleur réconfortante du gant.

Elle força et sentit cette fois-ci un courant d'air froid dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien.

Mais sentit.

Sentit quelque chose lui gratter les jambes.

Elle devait s'enfuir.

Cette idée fut la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit. Mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

Elle baissa la tête et vit deux mains remonter le long de ses jambes alors qu'une dizaine d'autres la maintenait sur place, agrippant ses chaussures et ses chevilles.

Elle voulut hurler mais les mains rugueuses et fortes étaient déjà en train de l'étouffer.

-

La Mort s'approcha du corps sans vie à ses pieds et pensa une dernière fois.

« Oser porter des gants un mercredi … je l'avais pourtant prévenue. Dire qu'elle aurait pu avoir un grand destin. Les superstitions ne sont pas faites que pour les enfants. Humains ignares … »

-

Elle ramassa le cadavre de Cordélia et disparut dans l'ombre.

**FIN**

* * *

J'ai voulu cette fois-ci me tourner vers les trucs du genre "ne pas ouvrir un parapluie chez soi" lol 

J'explique pour ceux qui connaissent pas celui-ci. Porter des gants un mercredi c'est une superstition, on dit que ça attire le malheur … bon j'avoue pas forcément la mort mais c'était pour l'histoire :P. Je ne sais pas si c'est partout pareil ou si c'est juste en France … en revanche, pour l'engourdissement du petit doigt gauche qui avertit de malheurs futurs, ça je sais que c'est pas que chez nous :)

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui ne réussira jamais à raconter des histoires qui font peur ... :(


End file.
